The 4th Quarter Quell: Together Till The End
by deleted 01020
Summary: probs abandoned
1. Hello!

**Hello everyone! For the 100th Hunger Games, and the 100th Hunger Games the Capitol has something extra special! Districts will offer up 2 males and 2 females and at least one pair of siblings! Please review or PM me for characters you want! Remember not all the tributes have to be siblings, you can even enter triplets or quadruplets! Please I need some characters so please have fun creating some! PS You don't have to go into full detail, but it just means that I may have include them in the Bloodbath!**

 **Name/s:**

 **Age/s:**

 **District:**

 **Reaped or Volunteered:**

 **Weapon/s of Choice:**

 **Skills:**

 **Training Score/s:**

 **Allies:**

 **Family:**

 **Personality/s:**

 **Other: (Doesn't want to kill, brother died in the Hunger Games)**

 **Please get all entries in soon and I will have a chapter out, telling you the current tributes. Please bear in mind that ithe district you want your character in may not be the district they are in since I may have multiple people wanting that district! Thx so much! ~FlyingHamburgerRider**


	2. Current Tribute List

Here is the current tribute list! I will be updating it as new entries come in! Once again, please PM or review to add a character! Please let your imagination take over and do whatever you want! Ever wanted a certain type of character in the Hunger Games books? Well please add turn down entries!

District 1 Male: Bright Lazuli (15) - District 9 Tribute

District 1 Female: Justice Jennings (16) - Jakeb19

District 1 Sibling 1: Ruby Jennings (18) - Jakeb19

District 1 Sibling 1: Dami Jennings (18) - Jakeb19

District 2 Male: Carlo Roseheart

District 2 Female: Gloria Roseheart

District 2 Sibling 1: Draco Greyslate (18) - Golden Moon Huntress

District 2 Sibling 2: Phoenix Greyslate (18) - Golden Moon Huntress

District 3 Male: Peter Mursers (18) - .OnNeRDy

District 3 Female: Gwen Cords (18) - .OnNeRDy

District 3 Sibling 1: Neruo Miatana (17) - Nighttimephoenix

District 3 Sibling 2: Torapo Miatana (12) - Nighttimephoenix

District 4 Male: District 4 Female: Amphitrite Crest (17) - Purple Zippyness

District 4 Sibling 1: Caspian Crest (14) - Purple Zippyness

District 4 Sibling 2: Dylan Crest (14) - Purple Zippyness

District 5 Male:

District 5 Female: Twyla Zahaviyn (15) - Author196

District 5 Sibling 1: Isla Current (14)

District 5 Sibling 2: Ilse Current (14)

District 6 Male:

District 6 Female:

District 6 Sibling 1:

District 6 Sibling 2:

District 7 Male: Spruce Ashmark (16) - Cloudoffeathers

District 7 Female: Brooke Scrattle (15) - Cloudoffeathers

District 7 Sibling 1: Reserved - Fire'sCatching

District 7 Sibling 2: Reserved - Fire'sCatching

District 8 Male:

District 8 Female:

District 8 Sibling 1: Antoinette Framel (16) - DaFartingUnicorn49

District 8 Sibling 2: Bernadine Framel (16) - DaFartingUnicorn49

District 9 Male:

District 9 Female: Siara Marie Volens (16) - EllaRoseEverdeen

District 9 Sibling 1: Luanne Wainwright (17) - theali

District 9 Sibling 2: Tim Wainwright (13) - theali

District 10 Male: Mari Raken (12) - Guest

District 10 Female: Eb Nocti (18) - Guest

District 10 Sibling 1:

District 10 Sibling 2:

District 11 Male: Teraso Gandor (14) - Guest

District 11 Female:

District 11 Sibling 1: Jubilee Grace (14) - .OnNeRDy

District 11 Sibling 2: Jasmine Grace (14) - .OnNeRDy

District 12 Male:

District 12 Female:

District 12 Sibling 1: Kalah Flint (12) -District 9 Tribute

District 12 Sibling 2: Clayton Flint (17) - District 9 Tribute


	3. Prologue

**The 100th Quarter Quell**

She stood against the rail, her hair hanging down in pale wisps. Her grandfather, Coriolanus, had passed away ten years previously in his quest for Katniss. Cloeilia, her mother had had no desire to rule, so instead, she, Matia, had taken charge. The years after the rebellion had been harsh. The population had diminished drastically, famine, poverty and persecution all being factors. So many things had changed, and yet one thing continued, year after year. The Hunger Games.

oOo

Matia had been appointed Head Gamemaker by her grandfather. She had always been his favourite. Always in the room. Everywhere he went, she went. She had loved it. And everyone else knew too.

Matia smelt strongly of lavender, preferring the purple flowers over the white roses her grandfather had always preferred. He would bring her along to all his meetings, especially the ones where he planned to kill.

Sitting at the table, her grandfather would place a jug of poisoned juice on the bench. They would always hold back and refuse the drink, until she and her grandfather had sipped. They would feel safe, they would drink too. Antidotes would be administered to her and him in seconds. She felt out the scars on her face. Antidotes didn't always work.

oOo

Joining her on the rail was her body guards and figure clothed in rags, blindfolded and gagged. Smiling, she addressed the crowd.

"People of Panem, it had been twenty-five prosperous years since the rebellion was squashed. But today it will be squashed further. The Rebellion is not truly gone if those who opposed us remain!" She nodded to the guards. She smiled as the prisoner was forced into an upright position and the blindfold removed.

"Hey Johanna."

Johanna snarled at Matia. Spitting out the gag. She had been caught a month ago, smuggling food to the paupers of District 7. As well as brutal scars, some still festering, she was missing her right leg. Matia had been at Johanna relentlessly to reveal who she was conspiring with. One month, and the only thing tumbling out of her mouth had been insults. Matia had given the order for her to be disposed of. Like her grandfather always said, "If you can't learn from someone, make a lesson of them."

oOo

Johanna slumped forward. The crowd cheered. Matia smiled, that had been fun.

"Now, what you've been waiting for - the 100th Hunger Games - The 4th Quarter Quell!"

A page boy, no older than five, hurried forward with row of envelopes. The origanal envelopes hadn't survived the bombings, but Coriolanus and herself had just made new ones. She picked out the one mark with 100 and flicked it open. She considered this one much more lenient than ones in later decades. After this one the ideas had really started flowing.

"To symbolise that to rise up against the Capitol is to die, along with the basic girl and boy tributes, an additional two tributes will be contributed, symbolising the families torn apart when you rebelled. As a treat, two tributes may walk free - provided they are related." She watched as the crowd cheered before walking back inside. Two Victors? That was what had caused the last uprising. Matia smiled. Maybe the Quell represented more than what had been one the card: Any uprising against the Capitol will be eliminated.


	4. Chapter 1: The District 1 Reaping

**Chapter 1: The District 1 Reaping**

Bright Lazuli pecked his mother on the cheek and hugged his bigger sister Amethyst hard. Tears glistened in the older girls eyes as she ducked down to Bright's height.

"Is your hand OK?" She asked. He nodded slowly and flexed his left hand in Amethyst's direction. He had injured it last week during an intensive training session with Amethyst. Usually his older sister was goofy and light hearted but when it came to Games training she really pushed Bright hard. He remembered the sharp jolt of pain as Amethyst's drill sword had come down too hard on his wrist. It hadn't been movable until yesterday.

"You don't have to do this." She whispered to Bright. Bright looked over at their little sister Sparkle miming sword strokes in the corner. Her tattered dress dark against her pale complexion.

"I have to. If I come home alright Dad will be free of debt and Glitter doesn't have to take tesserae." He sighed. Amethyst looked like she was about to say something when she heard large, solid footsteps reverberate towards them.

"Hi, Dad." She muttered darkly. Their father, Silver had never really liked Amethyst, no matter how hard she had tried to please him. Silver was all eyes for Bright. It was Bright who had got to go to the Academy and train for the Hunger Games, it was Bright who Silver had bundled out first when the fire alarm went off. It was Bright who Silver actually knew the name of.

"Hi Annie." He replied, tasseling his dark hair.

"Its Amethyst." She replied, a tone less monotone masking the bubbling anger at her father.

"Now, now." Their mother, Glitter intervened. This hadn't been the worst of the fights between the two and Glitter wanted to stop it quick before it got to bad. "Let's just look forward to the reaping, shall we?"

As the family marched out the door towards the town square, Bright walked shakily as he thought about what was coming. In District 1, there is an Academy that children can go to provided their parents can pay. Each year, out of hundreds of children training for the Games, the mayor chooses one female and one male to volunteer if they wish. This year it had been him. Part of Bright knew he had only been chosen for his looks and his youth. But the other part longed to believe he was chosen for his skills - but he was good, not the best. With this thought on his mind he stumbled forward, a decision already made up in his mind. He would volunteer - whether it got him killed or not.

oOo

Justice Jennings flexed her hands experimentally and flicked yet another knife straight into the the bullseye. She steped back a few paces and repeated the hard earned perfection. Without slowing Justice whirled around on the tops of her toes and readied an arrow to her bow. She fired several shots in the time that the first arrow took to reach the target. She smiled devilishly as she threw a spear backwards behind her. She heard the rewarding thud of metal on wood as the spearhead sliced into the target.

oOo

"She's too good." Ruby Jennings whispered harshly to her twin.

"Way better than we are." Replied Dani. Worry was etched on their faces as they watched their sister throw spear after spear.

"She's going to volunteer." Confirmed Ruby.

"But what if we are reaped? There are ten sets of available siblings. Us making up three of them."

"We may have taught her a lot, but she wants to make this family famous. Wether the family has five members or three."

"You know Ruby, I heard her say to Father that she was glad the Academy chose her this year. She wants to see the look on siblings faces as she slaughters the first - then the second."

"She is just so damn cruel." If Justice had overheard their conversation the sisters both knew that she would agree with every single statement.

oOo

"Ooh do you two love each other?" Justice cooed at the identical manikins.

"Oops?" Laughed Justice as she hacked away at the first manikins head.

"Are you sad?" She pouted. "Well let me put you out of your misery!" In the space of a few seconds a second head was rolling on the ground. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and whirled round to face the possible threat. She relaxed slightly as she saw it was her mother.

"Hey Mum." She said.

Shimmer Jennings' wrinkled face looked up at her tense daughter. Shimmer was a frail woman whom their father had at first only married for her looks and her household tasks expertise. But over time Shimmer and Mario had grown closer until their love was truly true. Ruby and Dani bother loved their mother dearly, but Justice had no respect for the little woman.

"Clothes?" Murmured Shimmer.

"I need something that will go 'pop!' Something that will make all the Capitol stop and say 'That Justice will be the victor for sure!'" She cried.

"Like this?" Shimmer brandished Justice's best dress.

"Mmmm - no." Justice stalked away to her parent's room, Shimmer trailing along behind. She strode right up to Shimmer's wardrobe and selected a silver garment with glittering gems embedded in the hem. It was one of the most magnificent dresses - even for Capitol standard.

"This one." Justice smiled maliciously as she pulled on her mother's wedding dress. Originally Justice had planned to take Dani's best, but she felt that her mother needed to be put right back in her place. She bounced off out of the room before her mother had time to object.

oOo

The final ends of the video trailed away as the Capitol music blared. The District 1 Capitol representative, Whilamena Soprano stepped up to the microphone, a pink beehive swirling up above her head. She steeped forward and crooned into the microphone.

"My oh my! Who first I wonder?" She chuckled. "Eeeny Meeney Miny Mo! Well I guess its the siblings!" She stepped forward to a bowl with ten tiny slips of paper. There were six different families included in that bowl - Having more than one child was not big in District 1. Whilamena picked out the top piece of paper and flicked it open.

"Ruby and Dani Jennings!" She called. The two sisters made their way shakily to the stage as Whilamena made her way over to the the fuller boy's bowl. She repeated the process and read out the name.

"Cord Ki-" she was cut off as a cry came the crowd.

Bright pushed his way through the crowd and made his way towards the stage.

"I volunteer!" Bright scrambled up the steps and stood shaking slightly on the stage.

"And you're name is?" Whilamena inquired.

"Bright. Bright Lazuli."

"Oh - how exciting! A volunteer! Now - onto the girls!" As Whilamena reached her hand into the bowl Ruby and Dani were whispering furiously amid frightened tears.

"She wouldn't-"

"She would."

Justice's voice rang out from the crowd as she stepped maliciously towards her sisters, smiling wickedly. "I volunteer."

 **A big shoutout to Jakeb19 for contributing the Jennings Sisters and to District 9 Tribute for Bright! We still have heaps of spots left in the SYOT, so it would be awesome if I could get more entries. After the SYOT closes I was hoping to do something like 'Choose Your Own Adventure' type fan fiction. As the story progresses I'll be asking you questions like Who should die in the Bloodbath? and Who should get the highest training score? If you have any ideas for what the arena should look like or what like tributes should wear in the parade please PM or review!**


	5. Chapter 2: The District 2 Reaping

**Chapter 2: The District 2 Reaping**

Phoenix Greyslate rolled her eyes. Even on the day of the Reaping, Draco wasn't making her life any easier.

"Come on Draco." Draco looked sullenly at his twin. "He'll only last for a month, while do you have to be so hostile? You know what, I could get any of them damn suckers in this town to go with me, but you wouldn't go with any of them! I could hitch any of em," She flashed a winning smile in Draco's direction.

"I liked Cassie." Grumbled Draco.

"You know that she was annoying me. All that silly 'Ethan this' and 'Ethan that'!" Another axe hit the bulls eye as Phoenix flicked it spinning. Draco meanwhile was hacking away at a wooden manikin.

"Yeah, but she was fun. I never talked to her, don't talk to many of your friends, but she was fun."

"I know we both liked the roof jumping, but mum got so mad when she found out. She says that us going and getting in the spotlight will completely ruin her reputation as a forger." Agreed Phoenix.

"I don't know why she still runs the forgery. Ever since Gryffon won the Games three years ago we've been having scented baths every morning, noon and night." Draco smiled as the hard wooden head of the manikin tumbled to the floor.

"Speak of the devil." Phoenix muttered. Gryffon Greyslate was black-eyed and brown-haired. His hands were smooth and his hair was slicked back with the help of a fortune of hair gel. Ignoring Phoenix he strode right over to Draco and demonstrated a few quick long sword movements. Phoenix scowled at the favouritism between her an Draco. Angrily she threw two battleaxes spinning at the target. She considered releasing one in the direction of Gryffon's overblown head, but thought better of it. Mum and Dad would kill her if she injured their 'golden child'. After a time Gryffon left, leaving Phoenix scowling angrily at Draco. Draco shrugged it off. Phoenix knew she shouldn't be annoyed with her twin. Draco was bold and outgoing with Phoenix, but with others he had built up an air of confidence that clung to him like armour. And he never took it off, for fear of someone hurting him. Ever since they had been very young, it had been like this. Always the same... Phoenix answers people's questions and Draco hacks off their heads. Not to say Phoenix didn't like fighting, she too loved it. But unlike Draco who will take any opportunity to show off his skills, Phoenix tended to withdraw from the fight until she could duel someone who could really pose a challenge.

"Stupid Draco." She muttered.

"I heard that."

oOo

Carlo Roseheart leaned against the door frame. He was of a lean build and had hair flowing down in dandelion waves. As per usual he was surrounded by a wave of giggling girls.

"Oh Carlo." One crooned.

"Yeah, babe." He replied. Gloria looked on at her brother in disgust. She bet he didn't even know their names. All the girls surrounding Carlo were dressed in their best clothes, mandatory for the imminent Reaping. Gloria looked down at her patched dress, her brow furrowing. Carlo had donned a cuffed suit, adorned with engraved buttons and immaculately stitched embroidery. Cossus and Peltrasia Roseheart had given birth to Carlo quite late in their life and the birth had not gone quite as planned and Peltrasia had been left unable to have another child. Cossus, determined for a round family of five promptly adopted Gloria. But as time passed and Gloria grew, the girl found herself being left behind in the shadows of Carlo. But as well as Gloria they also adopted the much for likeable Drusus. Even more than Carlo, everyone had adored Drusus. But when he had succumbed to a deadly disease Gloria had turned to see everyone break down in tears and mourn at the loss. Cossus and Peltrasia had suffered worst of all. The pain had been unbearable, so unbearable that the doctor had advised a few 'tablets'. The two had sunk into a bleary daze and had all but forgotten their children. For Carlo it was no problem. Every night he would simply bunk out at another girls house - eat her food, steal her bed, take her clothes, and promptly dump her the following day. But Gloria had always seemed a little 'odd' to most people, so she had taken a darker path to staying alive. Gloria was thin and quick on her feet. She was good with daggers and wasn't bad with the occasional poison. She went round to all the wealthiest men in town and contacted them anonymously about any possible threats they would like eradicated. Gloria, after receiving her coded replies, would return a letter with her terms and prices. If all went well, someone would be dead the following night.

oOo

"One hundred years ago, Panem rose up against the Capitol. But they were defeated by the mighty force of the Capitol. And then seventy-five years later it happened once more. The Rebellion was led by Katniss Everdeen, still missing and her co-workers, namely President Snow and Haymitch Abernathy..." the voice faded from the speakers and the screens bordering the stage lit up.

Draco tensed.

Every year, the same pictures. Rebel by rebel, they were all forced in front of the camera, and shot. All of them were long dead, but seeing their eyes open for the lat time sent chills down Draco's spine. And then Johanna Mason's death. It had been broadcasted live across Panem merely a few days ago. Along with the Quarter Quell theme. Siblings. The Capitol could never cease to provide more ways to hurt Panem. Over and over again.

Lillian Shuckerford took to the stage as the notes trilled away.

"Helloooooo. District Twooooooo." Her big lips smacked into the microphone as she squealed out to the crowd. Draco smiled ever so slightly as he watched Phoenix cringe at the pitch of Lillian's voice. Phoenix smiled back.

oOo

"Gloria Roseheart." Lillian squealed. Gloria waltzed onto the stage. Have Courage And Do Not Be Afraid. She wouldn't let herself fall. She would kill. She would live.

oOo

"Now, the boys!" Gloria smiled. She hoped it would be Siman. She would enjoy seeing his guts spill.

"Carlo Roseheart." Or Carlo. They may live in the same house, but they were not siblings. Never were, never would be. She smiled as Carlos as he pryed vying girls off him, face pale. Carlos looked around for reassurance, and found none from Gloria.

"Please." He mouthed. Looking him in the eyes, she mouthed, as if talking to a baby, "No."

Carlos walked onto the stage.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen." Lillian curled her green locks around her finger. "The Quarter Quell this year called for siblings and I just wanted to say I hope that this year will be fun for us all!"

She was just sick.

"And the lucky," Lucky? "two are..."

"Draco,"

No.

"and,"

No. No. No.

"Phoenix Greyslate."


	6. Chapter 3: The District 3 Reaping

_Gwen Cords & Peter Mursers_

* * *

Gwen's legs dangled over the wall, the pale skin gently burning in the sun. Peter's brown arm held Gwen lightly in its grasp, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Siblings." Gwen breathed. The sun was out, the gentle warmth seemed so innocent as it shone down upon a city wracked with grief.

"Tommy, Sammy…" She stopped, her sibling's names choking up in her throat.

"I know. I know." Peter soothed. But he couldn't stop Gwen from crying. How could he sooth her? Having no siblings himself, Peter's only worry was for Gwen.

"And Jeorgie too. She's twelve Peter. _Twelve_." Her blue eyes were soft and red rimmed. So… _Fragile_. Was the word that came into Peter's head as he cradled her. But worry didn't make you weak or fragile. Gwen's hair blew softly in the breeze. Not fragile… _Strong_. Stronger than Peter, that was sure. Peter had never known the life that Gwen had lived. He in the sun and Gwen in the shadows, it had been pure chance that they had met that day in the street. Gwen had been running, her winnings from the BotFight tucked in her jacket. Her robot was clutched in her left hand, its tiny head swivelling round as she ran from her beaten competitors. Peter was running too. He was sick of the tutoring and the manners. He was running from a privileged life, and Gwen was running from a poor one. Somehow they had met in the middle, as Gwen, blue eyes blazing dangerously, had pulled him into an alley. She had pulled him along behind her until she had stopped, breathing heavily.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed. Peter looked shocked. Never had anyone spoken like this to him.

"Don't you dare get all high and mighty on me." She had said. " i know who you are, the Mayor's son. But I saved you." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Saved me?" He asked.

"They would've ripped you apart. The son of the source of all their problems. A sitting duck…" She grabbed his hand again and pulled him through the darkness.

"Here. Go." Then she had left him. Peter had looked around and seen that he had been left right in the alleyway outside his house. Sitting in bed that night he had realised that he was in … _Love_. It had only taken a few days of going through his father's population files to find the picture of the girl who had saved him. For a while he had been a creepy stalker, but then one day she had noticed him. That had been two years ago. Now in their last year of the Hunger Games they had finally advanced to the boyfriend/girlfriend stage.

"Why did you take so much tesserae?" He asked.

"It's my last year, Golden Boy." She chuckled softly. "I can't take out any more after this year so I gotta make it count. Next year …" Peter put a finger to her lips.

"Don't think about that. I can skip school today, we can go down to the Cogs Cafe. I'll pay." Peter suggested. Gwen smiled and sat up.

"If you get cookies for the others we have a deal." Peter laughed. Gwen always seemed to make him.

"Are you ready." She smiled. Peter paled.

"No Gwen."

"One."

"Two." Peter closed his eyes.

"Three." Gwen jumped and pulled Peter off behind her. She landed in a ball and rolled up to her feet. Dusting dirt off her clothes. She reached her hand down to Peter, pulling him up from where he lay sprawled on the ground.

"You're lucky the fall didn't kill me." Peter grumbled. "Otherwise you'd be without a lunch." Gwen just laughed.

 _Torapo and Neruo Miatana_

* * *

"Does it have nuts in it?" Torapo asked. Neruo sighed.

"Torapo. It's a plant." Neruo had brought home a selection of offcuts home from the lab where he worked and was showing them off to his family.

"Nice cooking Nick." Silina said. Silina Miatana had been diagnosed with severe dementia right after the birth of the Miatana's youngest child, Silia. Racota, their father, wrapped his muscular arms around his wife, prying a plant from her pale hands.

"I'll take Mother back to bed." He told Neruo. Neruo nodded.

"I'm coming too!" Silia shouted as she ran after her parents with Dolly clutched in her grasp. Neruo laughed at his little sister's antics as he turned back to the plants.

"Torapo! Stop!" Neruo snatched the plant from Torapo. Torapo looked up at her brother two chocolate eyes.

"You said they didn't have nuts." She said carefully.

"That doesn't mean you can just eat them!" He waved the purple plant in her face. "This - is poisonous!"

"What about- this one!" Torapo grabbed the blue plant from the end of the row. Jumping onto the couch, she dangled it just out of her brother's reach. Despite his anger Neruo couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok. I give up." He held up his hands in defeat. Torapo smiled and hopped down from the couch. She turned as she placed the plant on the table.

"Argh!" She screamed as Neruo knocked her to the floor. Neruo turned her over and tickled her belly.

"No! Stop!" She giggled. Neruo sat back on his haunches and let Torapo stand.

"I'm going to school, okay?" She said. Neruo threw Torapo's bag over to her and she caught it by its straps. Torapo waved as she walked out and Neruo was left alone to pack the plants back into his bag. He secured the locks and stood up.

"See you this afternoon!" He called.

"Has Torapo left for school yet?" Racota yelled from the bedroom.

"Yes!" He called back. He fingered the handle of the door. It had fallen off yesterday and Neruo didn't want to be the one to break it again. He pushed it down carefully and shouldered the door open. He was walking down the street towards the lab when he heard the sound of a girl crying - Torapo. He ran to the source of the noise, stopping outside the Cogs Cafe.

"And, and then... " He spotted Torapo at a table with a blonde haired girl, crying her heart out.

"And they robbed me!" She sniffed. A boy with short dark hair approached the table with a blue milkshake. He placed it down in front of Torapo before sidling into the booth next to the blonde girl. Peter. Neruo's breath caught in his throat. The mayor's son. He looked at Torapo, sipping happily on her milkshake. Not looking in the least like she had just been robbed. Two can play that game, he thought angrily. He rushed up to Torapo.

"Oh there you are Torapo!" He placed his hands on a startled Torapo's shoulders. "Thank you so much for finding my sister! You see, she is a bit - off. Completely bonkers if you know what I mean."

The blonde smiled softly. "The poor thing." She squeezed Torapo's cheeks gently. "I - am - Gwe - n." She sounded out. "And - thi - s - Pe - ter." She gestured to the mayor's son. Neruo nudged Torapo.

"I - am - Milkshake." She said, annoyed that she had to play along to her brother's game. Gwen and Peter just nodded. Torapo knew that Neruo was going to take her away, she could feel it in his grip. She sipped at her milkshake with renewed vigour.

"We have to go now." Neruo said. "Come on, Torapo." Torapo rolled her eyes but followed her brother out. "Thankyou!" Neruo called. As soon as Neruo had determined that they were out of sight of the shop, he turned on Torapo.

"What - were - you - thinking?" He seethed. Torapo backed up against the wall.

"I - I."

"Well, what? Neruo advanced on Torapo.

"Have to go to school." Torapo was off before Neruo could catch her. And once again Neruo was alone with his plants. Alone and seething.

 _District 3 Reaping_

* * *

Keira Monton stepped back from the microphone, steadying her hair has it swayed in the harsh wind. Her pink hand dipped into the ball of slips. Sifting through the hundreds of slips she found one at the bottom.

"Gwen Cords!" She shouted. Gwen paled and stumbled forward, she had just reached the stage when a hand shot up from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" Peter shouted. His hands went up to his mouth. What had he just done? But it was to late now. Peacekeepers grabbed hold of him and pulled him to the stage. Keira squealed in delight as Peter reached his hand out to touch Gwen's.

"And you are?" Keira held the microphone up to Peter's lips.

"Peter Mursers." He could barely breath.

Keira raised an eyebrow. "Son of Mayor Murser?" Peter nodded duly. His breathing thundered in his ears.

"Well haven't we got some interesting tributes! And we are only halfway through!" Peter watched through hazy eyes as she drew out a slip from the sibling's bowl.

"Neruo and Silia Miatana." Peter watched wide eyed as the boy from the Cafe hefted a tiny girl - no more than five onto his hip.

"No! NO, NO, NO, NO!" A voice screamed. "I VOLUNTEER. PUT SILIA DOWN!" Peter saw a girl in the front row run forward. It was the mad girl from before. "I volunteer." Her voice broke as she reached Neruo. Neruo was crying too as he set Silia down and picked Torapo up. "No." He whispered as he cradled his sister in his arms. The ache in peter's chest doubled as he watched, as if in a trance, Neruo climbed the steps. Torapo's hands were around his neck, holding on like it was end of the world.

"And this is?" Keira asked. Her smile wavered as she watched the siblings.

"Torapo." Peter breathed. Neruo looked at Peter, thanking him silently. Peter didn't understand how they felt. How could he? He couldn't, but he could try.


End file.
